Videl
(Z'' • ''Movie) (Kai • God and God special edition) | english = | affiliation = Dragon Team | previous affiliation = | occupation = Martial Artist | previous occupation = Student | partner = Son Gohan | previous partner = | headquarters = Satan House Grandpa Gohan's house | manga debut = Chapter 421 | anime debut = DBZ200 | movie debut = Movie 18 | ova debut = Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! | family = * Mark (father) * Miguel (mother)Majin Bū Arc, vol. 6: Dragon Ball Q&A * Son Gohan (husband) * Pan (daughter) * Gokū (father-in-law) * Chi-Chi (mother-in-law) * Goten (brother-in-law) | techniques = *Air Dance Technique | tools = }} is a female Human, and a supporting character introduced in the latter half of Part II of the Dragon Ball series. Having grown up in Satan City (formerly Orange Star City), Videl is the daughter of Mark, better known by his wrestling name of Mr. Satan. Despite being at odds with Son Gohan early in her introduction, due to his vigilante activities conflicting with her own status as a hero of justice, Videl later marries Gohan and has a daughter named Pan, becoming a part of the Son family. Background Born as Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father (in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him). On May 7, Age 767, Videl eventually won in the Junior Division of the 24th Tenkaichi Budōkai at the age of 11. At some point in the past, her mother left their family, and they have got loads of servants.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 Personality Videl was introduced as a tough and brash character with a tomboyish streak. Having grown up as the daughter of Mark, better known as Mr. Satan, the girl was well acclimated to the status of "celebrity", and earned the respect of the people who knew her and her father. Headstrong and independent, Videl is far from meek, and is more than willing to stand up to even the likes of Gohan and hardened criminals when the need arises. She fancies herself a hero of justice in Satan City, and works of her own accord with the police force to take down criminals, showing an intolerance to crime and corruption. Despite her seemingly noble nature, Videl has shown she isn't above blackmail if it gets her what she wants, threatening to reveal Gohan's status as the "Great Saiyaman" should he not enter the Tenkaichi Budōkai. While Videl loves her father, she dislikes his attitude, and how he shows off his power for women ever since Miguel died. Videl's stated that she wouldn't mind it if her father lost, purely because it might deflate his ego. She also shows a slight ignorance to her own riches, casually telling Chi-Chi the amount of rooms in her home, and that she and her father had her own personal cook. Her relationship with Gohan is a large part of Videl's characterization. She initially behaved in a fashion towards the half-Saiyan, blackmailing him at the first given opportunity, and constantly regarding him with suspicion. Eventually, due to their joint training with him, Videl began to soften towards Gohan, and reveal her kinder side. Videl began to trust Gohan completely, eating a Senzu that he gave her to recover from Spopovich's beating because she knew it wouldn't be bad if Gohan suggested it. When it was believed Gohan had been killed by Majin Bū, Videl firmly refused to believe it, knowing that Gohan was alive. After Majin Bū's defeat, Videl and Gohan grew closer, becoming softer and sweeter. Appearance Videl looks delicate and slender, despite being a tough fighter. Videl has different hairstyles: long hair with low pigtails, then short haircut soon after and hair reaching down to her cheeks at the end of manga series. At her début, Videl usually wears a white shirt with tight spandex shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips. When she learned how to fly, she wears a white shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow shoes. After Videl was healed with a Senzu, she wears white pants, a blue and orange shirt along with orange shoes. After marrying Gohan, her look eventually becomes more feminine. Abilities Power and Physical Prowess Part II Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! God and God Movie= |-|Anime= Some time after the six months period following the battle with Majin Bū, Videl accepts Gohan's proposal for marriage. Videl and Gohan later move into a house built by Videl's father to live together. On a Sunday, Videl and Gohan are leaving a bookstore and make their way towards the nearby bakery. At her home, Videl is visited by Goten and Trunks. The boys give Videl her gift which is a bottle of water from a spring. Videl is pleased with her gift and thanks the boys for the present.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 Videl alongside Gohan are invited to Bulma´s birhtday party on a luxurious passenger ship''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 3. Before Beerus attempts to destroy the Earth, Gokū appears and asks Beerus to give him some time because he has found a way to locate a Super Saiyan God - summon and asks Shenon. Shenron quickly explains that the Super Saiyan God is not a person but a legendary transformation that only kindhearted Saiyans can achieve by fusing their power together. The Saiyans attempt to transform Gokū but fail, as they are one Saiyan short. Growing tired of waiting, Beerus starts preparing his attack to destroy the planet. Suddenly, Videl jumps in front of the Saiyans. She says that there is one more Saiyan who might be able to help them – her and Gohan's unborn child. The Saiyans and Videl attempt the transformation again and manage to transform Gokū into the Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 During their battle, Goku and Beerus create an ultra high density ki sphere and struggle to push it against each other. The ultra high density ki sphere begins to explode; Gohan flies out of Bulma's ship and goes to shield Videl from the explosion. However, the explosion does not destroy the Earth. Gohan asks Videl if she is alright to which she replies that she is fine. Soon, the Dragon Team begins sensing Goku's ki and realize that Goku is no longer a Super Saiyan God. Goten begins panicking; Videl comforts Goten and tells him that his father will be alright.Dragon Ball Super episode 13 After the battle with Beerus, at Gohan's house, Videl tries to make breakfast but Gohan decides to prepare breakfast in her stead so that she doesn't strain herself or their child.Dragon Ball Super episode 15 |-|Manga= Revival of 'F' Movie= |-|Anime= |-|Manga= Epilogue During the 10 years of peace after the defeat of Majin Bū, she marries Gohan and gives birth to their daughther Pan in Age 779Daizenshuu 7. She is present at the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai. In Other Timelines Creation and Conception Trivia * Her name is the anagram for , sharing that theme with her dad, Mark. * Videl shares certain traits with Chi-Chi: ** Both fought in the Tenkaichi Budōkai, they're noted to be strong, but are weaker than their respective Saiyan husbands and offsprings. ** They succeeded in marrying their respective love interests. ** Both have wealthy fathers, and have unknown mothers. * Despite finding the Great Saiyaman costume ridiculous at first, she later adopts the role as Great Saiyawoman. Quotes References Category:Martial Artists Category:Mothers Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Characters who died off-screen